


Got A Feeling (Giotto's Crushin' All Time High)

by OnceABlueMoon



Series: Vongola's True History (or Giotto's Adventures in Failure) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Humor, Japan, M/M, That's Giotto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Trip to Japan! Of course nobody took Giotto’s Bigger-Than-His-Head-AND-Ego crush on Cozart into account...Also known as: How to plan your wedding while still in denial.





	Got A Feeling (Giotto's Crushin' All Time High)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katkeyo Hitman Reborn.
> 
> Warnings: De Nile is not just a river in Egypt and Giotto’s outrageous crush

Throwing the panels to the side with less care than advised, Giotto flung himself into the main room.

‘’Do not fear, for I am here!’’ Pose one, pose two aaaaaand supermegafoxyawesomehot ending pose!

Dayum! The last pose’s awesomeness materialized out of nowhere like a ninja in the night! Except ninja weren’t supposed to appear, they should be invisible and weren’t even half as fabulous and- Giotto would contemplate this when he wasn’t waiting for the applause. His arm was starting to burn.

No standing ovation yet. Didn’t they know it was okay to clap? Waving to prompt them, he opened his eyes.  

G sighed, Asari blinked, Alaude took a sip of his tea, Knuckle frowned, Lampo didn’t lift his head from the floor and Daemon just raised an eyebrow. Elena…

Elena was muffling _laughter._

Slumping, Giotto pouted. ‘’When Cozart walks in, everybody shouts ‘Simon-san!’.  Why can’t you do that for the resident sugarplum too?’’

Daemon inclined his head, stroking the cat on his lap. ‘’We’re sorry. Try again.’’

His guardians were the best! Beaming, Giotto hurried outside, closed the door, and threw it open again with one grand, sweeping gesture.

‘’Do not fear, for I am here!’’ And… Pose! Wink, wink!

‘’Simon-san!’’

Giotto hid his cheeks in his hands- oh god, he felt so loved! Even Alaude and Lampo had sounded enthusiastic, and they even managed to do it in unison! Oh, how great to hear his nam-

Wait a minute.

Giotto’s hands fell as he straightened up, jutting out his chest. ‘’I have _never_ been this insulted in my-oh.’’

They had called him _Simon-san._ As in _Cozart Simon. As in Mr. Cozart Simon, happily married on his way to happily ever after with his beloved._ As in, the guy Giotto might have a teeny, tiny crush on, which was totally not taking his life over, no matter what G said!

‘’Never mind. I’m perfectly happy being called Simon-san. Joyous, even!’’

Giddily, he floated out of the room. He had a letter to write! All those kisses at the end of his latest heart-covered letter weren’t going to add themselves!

As the door slid shut behind him, Lampo gagged. ‘’Kill me now.’’ 

‘’Agreed.’’

Aww, they had the talking in unison down! Cozart would _not_ believe how cute his future step-children were!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to squeal with me: this is my [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
